1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling stereoscopic spectacles.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic system using a display device which alternately displays a right-eye image and a left-eye image and spectacles which alternately open and close a right-eye shutter and a left-eye shutter according to an external control signal is known. JP-A-2011-239389 discloses a technique for synchronizing the operation of spectacles with a display device in a stereoscopic system.
According to the technique of JP-A-2011-239389, in some cases, the opening/closing timing of the shutters cannot be detected from the control signal because of the influence of jitter (phase error).